


To be Loved by You

by ALostHeart



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU/AH, Bromance to Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Klefan friendship, Sexual Content, Steroline FRIENDSHIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALostHeart/pseuds/ALostHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been best friends for over a decade, and wanted more for the better part of their friendship. It seems like nothing will ever happen between them, until one night forces them to take a leap of faith. Sometimes things go wrong between them, other times they go perfectly right, but, in either cases, they find themselves in each other's embrace. AU/AH. one-shots series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be Loved by You

"What's wrong with _this_ one?" Stefan inquires, rolling his eyes at his friend.

"I don't know" Caroline shrugs "he's just .... blah".

"Blah?" Stefan raises an eyebrow at her as if she has two heads " Tyler Lockwood is blah?"

"Yes!" Caroline objects, rubbing her hands over face furiously "he's just a boy who's trying to be a man. I can't take anything that comes out of his mouth seriously"

"OK" Stefan sighs "So Tyler is out of the picture. How about Jess?"

"No" Caroline huffs "Jess is boring."

"Jess is boring?" Stefan raises his eyebrows at her in disbelief.

"Yes!" Caroline exclaims "He's so boring he makes me want to gauge my eyes out!"

"What about Enzo?" Stefan asks impatiently, gritting his teeth as he tries to control his anger.

"His name is Lorenzo!" Caroline objects "What kind of name is that?!"

"What kind of name is Niklaus Mikaelson?" Stefan snaps back, his fist banging against the bar top, causing the bartender to glare at him.

"What does Klaus have to do with anything?" Caroline spits, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He has everything to do with it!" Stefan hisses "You're just looking for any excuse to shoot down any guy who likes you because you're in love with Klaus!"

"Yes Stefan! I'm in love with my best friend and it sucks! It sucks so much that every minute with him makes my heart ache!" Caroline yells, ignoring the sting of tears in her eyes.

"Then tell him!" Stefan cries, as though the matter is offending him personally.

"I can't!" Caroline huffs "What if he doesn't feel the same Stefan? I will lose my best friend! Everything will come apart, and I don't think I can handle not having him in my life" her voice breaks, causing Stefan's heart to ache between his ribs "Don't you understand, Stefan?" her voice is nothing but a mere whisper, as her mind wanders into another world. A world where she can be with Klaus the way that she truly wants to be, one where she could cuddle with him as they watch a movie together, then kiss him when his expressions are too adorable for his own good. One where she would wake up next to him every day and watch the sun streaming over his beautiful, peaceful face. One where she didn't have to pretend that his endless dates with endless women did not bother her.

"I understand, Caroline" Stefan's tone is soft "but you can't stay stuck in this circle. You have to do something about it."

"Do what?" she pathetically asks.

"If you're not going to tell him, you'll have to move on" his gentle tone suggests as he places a comforting hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles over her tense muscles.

She is silent for a moment before her tone comes in hushed murmurs, sounding more like tunes that she plays to herself rather than talking to an apprehensive Stefan,

"The other day I was reading Wuthering Heights" she begins "You know how sad it is. And I was crying. And you know what Klaus did when he found me a sobbing mess over a book, Stefan? He didn't laugh at me and roll his eyes, he didn't tell me to get over it. He didn't say that it's just a book. He hugged me, Stefan, as I sobbed into his chest. He just held me because he knew how much it mattered to me. And I don't think anyone can ever know me like he does. I don't think anyone would understand me like he does. I can't just move on, Stefan, I can't". 

* * *

 

It is yet another lonely night. Caroline is tucked underneath the sheets, slowly slipping into sleep after a long night of arguments with none other than Stefan Salvatore when her phone rings. She sighs, hoping that whoever it is, is not looking for a chit-chat at 12 A.M. She is too tired to entertain any of her friends. However, when the name "Klaus" flashes across her screen, she all but grins. A call from him is welcomed at any time.

"Hey" She begins, the smile clear in her voice.

"Miss Caroline Forbes?" a voice begins on the other end. Before Caroline can comprehend what is happening, she sits up in the bed, clutching the cell phone harshly until it almost cracks in two.

"Yes, this is she" she shakily says.

"You have been listed as Niklaus Mikaelson's emergency contact." the man says calmly, but his words send her heart racing a million miles a second. It drums in her ear, soaks fear through her veins. Her hands tremble at the mere thought of what these a few words may indicate, small, cold sweat-beads stretching over her forehead as she tries to move her suddenly paralyzed muscles.

"Yes" Caroline unnecessarily confirms. Memories of the day they agreed to this arrangement flash through her mind. He has been in a bar fight and was sent into an ER. By the time she found out what happened, he had a fight with a doctor and three nurses, insisting that he needed to use the phone. Ever since that day they were listed as each other's emergency contact.

"I'm afraid that Mr. Mikaelson was involved in a car accident. You need to come in immediately".

Caroline is out of the bed, and running through the door within ten minutes.

* * *

She has seen it on TV at least a dozen times, the scene where the loved ones wait anxiously for news. She sits in the waiting room, fumbling with her hands, watching Elijah as he stands still in front of her, a composed mask over his face. She has been the first to arrive, frantically asking the nurse at the front desk about any updates concerning the man she so desperately loves. And by the time Elijah Made an appearance, looking so unlike himself with his casual clothing, she was already seated in an uncomfortable plastic chair, praying that someone would be kind enough to give her any kind of information on Klaus's status. Elijah merely shot a "good evening" in her direction, before proceeding to frown at the wall that he is currently leaning against.

She is thankful that he does not seem in the mood to interrogate her over the reasons of her early arrival, something that Rebekah would have most certainly loved to hear all about, taunting her on what kind of relationship the two were involved in. Her good luck this time dictated that Rebekah is in a business trip and will not be around to irritate her already disheveled mind. Her tears are a non-stop stream as they pour from her now-puffed blue eyes. Isn't she out of tears yet?.

"Miss Forbes, I assure you that my brother will be fine" Elijah kindly says, keen to comfort her "He is too stubborn to leave too soon".

She chuckles, hoping with all her heart that Elijah is right.

Her response is interrupted by the nurse advancing in their direction. Her expression in neutral until she stands right in front of them and offers a small smile.

"He's fine and awake" the nurse says.

And the rock that was crushing Caroline's chest is lifted. She exhales ruefully, more tears dripping from her eyes, except that they are now for a completely different reason.

"And he's asking for a Caroline" the nurse continues.

Caroline freezes for a second before nodding enthusiastically "That's me".

She follows the nurse into his room with a vow echoing in her mind. The night will not unfold with them being just friends.

* * *

 "Hey" he says weakly when she steps in.

Her tears, that were no longer pouring a moment ago, make a reappearance. She does not know the reason behind them. Whether it is the relief, the panic, or her nerves, she is unsure. But what she is sure of is that her body has a mind of its own, for before she can control it, she is running towards him and throwing herself in his arms.

He groans "Broken ribs, Caroline".

"sorry" she mutters, feeling his arms wrapping around her waist despite the force of her embrace.

"I was so scared" she sobs into his shoulder.

He chuckles lightly "I'm alright, love. You know I would stay alive just to spite you"

She shakes her head, her tears damping the thin material of his hospital gown as he squeezes her closer for a moment "Caroline, sweetheart, there's no need to cry. You know how much I hate seeing you cry" he murmurs the last sentence.

She inhales deeply, pulling back slightly, so that their eyes can meet and her hands still brace themselves on his shoulders. Their faces are too close but neither find it in their hearts to protest. She lingers, looking him over with tender eyes. There is a purple bruise over his head, a small cut on his lower lip, but he is still the handsome man she has fallen in love with. Her hands, having a mind of their own, trail over the bruise that decorates his forehead, trying to soothe his pain in whatever way she can.

"It looks worse than it feels" he reassures her with a whisper.

"I'm in love with you" she blurts. Her eyes widen in shock mirroring his own reaction. She feels herself panicking. The words left her mouth without her permission, and her heart is all but racing as her brain works frantically to rectify the situation.

"I'm in love with you, Klaus" Is what comes out of her mouth when she opens it again "And I was so scared that you would die not knowing how I feel about you. No I wasn't scared, I was terrified. And I just can't hold it back anymore. I love you, Klaus"

It all comes out in a frantic blurb of messy letters mixing together, and a stream of tears that refuse to dry.

"Please say something" she says when he stays silent for too long.

Gradually, his eyes soften and a smile graces his lips "Is there a reason why you are not kissing me right this instant, Caroline?"

It is all she needs to press her lips fervently into his own. And finally, _finally,_ she is relishing in their taste. 

* * *

 

It takes him exactly five weeks to recover from the car accident. His broken ribs heal nicely. The bruises on his face fade. The dislocated shoulder no longer hurts. And, most importantly, he can finally take Caroline out on a real date.

Caroline has been playing nurse to him for the better part of his recovery time, even though he reassures her that he is more than capable of taking care of himself.

"My legs aren't broken, Caroline" he tells her as she bustles around his kitchen, making him a glass of orange juice while he watches her for his place beside the kitchen table, swaying his chair slightly like a bored six-years-old "I can still use them"

"I know" she shrugs "But you don't have to when I'm here"

"Don't get me wrong, sweetheart, I'm enjoying the attention but..." he begins but trails off when she ducks, looking for something in the lower cupboards and offering him a rather nice view of her butt "I'm certainly enjoying the view as well" he mutters to himself with a smirk.

Caroline shoots up to her full-height immediately, turning tomato-red at his comment, something that makes his smirk widen when she turns around with a pointed finger "I'm not going to indulge any nurse-fetish fantasy you have"

Klaus chuckles, shaking his head "Of course not. I'm planning on taking you out on an actual date first"

"Good" she smiles.

And that is exactly how she ends up here, in the posh restaurant, sitting at the bar, getting quite tipsy after she lost count of how many Martinis she had.

"You see" she slurs "we are best friends. But for some reason I'm crapping in my pants here. Do you know why, Jonathon?"

Jonathon, the bartender, shakes his head "No, I don't"

"Because what if I do or say something wrong and I ruin our friendship and our relationship. I mean it was easy to be around him when he was my best friend, but now he's my boyfriend" she rants "I've lost my best friend" she sighs "Can I get one more Martini?"

"No" Jonathon says "but you can go on with your story"

"Okay" she huffs "Anyways, Klaus is like perfect... well, no he's not, he can be an asshole, but he's perfect for me, he's perfect to me. And I don't want to mess it up. I mean, I gave him distance. I only kissed him that one time in the hospital and then backed off because what if he was disoriented and thought that I was Genevieve?"

"Genevieve?" Jonathon asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"His old fuck-buddy" Caroline dismisses "they had so much chemistry together and I don't think I've loathed a woman as much as I loathe her. Klaus seemed to genuinely like her"

"Except that he asked _you_ out on a date" Jonathon reasons.

"And he's fifteen minutes late. He probably bailed" she murmurs, looking intently at her empty glass of Martini "Can I get another Martini?"

"No" Jonathon insists.

Caroline is about to object when an accented voice, one that is as sweet as honey and as warm as a summer's day interrupts her.

"Sorry I'm late" he says, snapping her attention to where he stands behind her, looking unfairly handsome in his black suit and white dress shirt.

"You wore a suit for me?" Caroline blurts before she can stop herself.

He frowns "You're drunk".

"No, just a little" hiccup "tipsy. Totally ready for dinner"

She stands up only to stumble right into his arms. His frown deepens at her state, his stomach twisting with anxiety. Could she possibly have changed her mind?

"I'm only fifteen minutes late, Caroline, how did you get this drunk so fast?" he inquires, gently holding her shoulders to keep her steady.

"I was an hour early to our date" she shrugs.

"Why?"

"Because I was nervous. So I thought a few glasses of liquor courage would help. So I came early. And accidently got drunk. Am I talking too fast?" she blurbs.

He sighs, cursing under his breath "Come on, let's go home"

"What? No! We need to have our first date! I can't ruin it!" she exclaims, causing glares from all around the restaurant to be directed at them.

"Well, we can't have a date when you are drunk, Caroline" he snaps, clearly irritated.

"I'm so sorry" she sobs, immediately bursting into tears "this hasn't even started and I'm already ruining it. I'm such a horrible person and you will never love me and I'm just so, so sorry".

"Caroline..." he sighs heavily unknowing of what to say, but needing to comfort her, somehow.

Feeling absolutely pathetic, she hides her face in his chest like she's done many times before, finding his scent as soothing as ever... as scorching as ever.

"You smell really good" she murmurs, her voice muffled by his generous embrace.

"Thank you" he chuckles, his grip tightening around her waist "Come on, I'll take you home" 

* * *

 

By the time they arrive back to her apartment, Caroline is asleep in the passenger seat and using his jacket as a blanket to fight off the cool night air. Not wanting to disturb her, Klaus shuts off the engine and proceeds to carry her back to her apartment.

It amazes him how natural it feels to have her in his arms, how she adorably snuggles into him, how she seems weightless in his embrace, how he wouldn't mind to mount the staircase to her apartment up and down eleven times if it means being able to hold her like this.

And, when at last, he has to lay her down on her bed, an emptiness takes over his heart.

His mind begins to wander in all direction, trying to wrap his mind around the events of the evening. They were supposed to have a nice time. They were supposed to laugh and dance. He was supposed to kiss her goodnight at her doorstep. He was supposed to leave her with a grin on both of their faces. She was supposed to fall asleep thinking of him. He was supposed to fall asleep planning their next date. But here he is, standing over her, watching her peaceful features, antagonizing over the reasons of her sudden freak-out. He does not even want to think of the possibility that she's changed her mind. Such thought would crush his heart.

"Good night, Caroline" he murmurs, swiping a stray curl away from her face.

"Wait" she mutters, grabbing his hand "stay."

Her eyes are barely open, but he is far too willing to comply.

"Okay" he nods.

After ridding himself from his shoes, he climbs into bed with her, making sure to leave some space between their bodies. After all, he is not quite sure where their relationship is going, and if there is a chance of salvaging their friendship, then he wouldn't be the one to ruin it.

"Stop acting like we've never cuddled before" she huffs in her sleep, snuggling into him.

He chuckles, all too willing to wrap his arms around her as she lays her head on his chest and throws her arm across his torso "We've never slept in the same bed before" he says frankly.

"There is a first time for everything." she shrugs "You need to make me coffee tomorrow. I'll be too hung over to do it myself"

"I'll do anything you want, Caroline" he whispers, but she is already fast asleep.

He barely sleeps. His mind burning with thoughts of the beautiful blonde curled against him. 

* * *

 

Her head pounds terribly. Her eyes are bleary and burning. And she is quite certain that she looks at her absolute worst.

"Good morning"

Caroline yelps, unaware of Klaus casually leaning against the doorframe. He casually lifts a cup of coffee to his lips. And all she wants to do is to slap him for looking so damn perfect. His sleep-mussed hair only makes him look more handsome than usual. His dress shirt is opened several buttons down his chest, showing off the necklaces that she loves too much. Of course, that's too great of a distraction for her to notice the wrinkles on his shirt.

"Coffee!" she groans, snapping herself out of her lust-induced thoughts.

"At your service, my lady" he adorably bows, stepping further into the room and handing her a mug.

"You're a gift to humanity" she says after taking her first sip.

"You'll regret that later" he chuckles, sitting down in front of her at the bed, close enough for their knees to almost touch.

For a few moments they only sip the hot beverage, waiting for each other to break the heavy silence. Except that they are both too afraid of what breaking this silence would entail. Will he give up on the ordeal? Will she say that she changed her mind? Neither are ready to know.

"I'm sorry about last night" she breaks the silence in a calm tone "I'm sorry I ruined it"

His eyes snap to her face, finding it bent, staring at her hands that are holding her coffee cup "I just don't understand, Caroline" he admits in a low tone, barely above a whisper "Why would you be so nervous that you would drink your way to half of the bar's liquor stash? It's just me. You know me. I know you. We've known each other for over ten years now, Caroline, what's the matter?"

She continues to fondle with her hands, nervously tapping the mug in them while her eyes stay glued to them "I...." she begins "I just....don't know how to say this"

"Caroline" he says again gently, taking hold of her chin and lifting her eyes to meet his "Talk to me. It's me. Tell me what's the matter"

Tears gather in her eyes despite her best efforts to keep them at bay "It's just that you'll no longer be my best friend. You'll be my boyfriend and I'm not so good when it comes to these relationships, I always screw them up or get too clingy or get too needy or move too fast..."

"Caroline" he tries to cut her off uselessly

"and I just thought that I will make the same mistakes with you and you'll get bored of me, and hate me and just curse the day you..."

"Caroline" he says again

"saw me and I couldn't bear the thought of losing you as a best friend then inevitably lose you as my boyfriend and I just don't..."

"Caroline" he says firmly, cupping her cheek to bring her back to reality "You're not losing me as your best friend" he calmly says once he is sure that he has her attention again.

"I'm not?" she asks in a whisper.

"No. I will not be just be your boyfriend, Caroline" he says with a smile that shows exactly how adorable he finds her "I will be your best friend and your boyfriend."

"You are?" she asks lamely.

"Of course. Just like you'll always be my best friend and my girlfriend. We'll still tell each other everything. We'll still have movie nights and mock each other's taste. You'll still be the first person I call when something happens. You'll still be the person I call when my father gets too unbearable. You'll still be the person I lay all my troubles on. I'll still be the person you can rant to about everything and nothing. I'll still be the person who drives you up the walls when I get overprotective. I'll still be the person who laughs at you when you burn the meal you cooked and sits through a horrible one that you salvaged. We'll still use Stefan as a referee when we get into a fight."

She chuckles, rolling her eyes at him.

"Except now, I get to hold you when we watch a movie as I please. Now, I can kiss you when you good morning and kiss you goodnight. Now, I can hold your hand as we walk down the street. Now, I can kiss your pout away when I comment on how terrible your cooking is. Now... I can make love to you as I please."

She does not know when he discarded his cup of coffee on the nightstand, nor does she know when he's come so close to her, but she does not care. He leans in, capturing her lips in a tender kiss that steals her breath away. His mouth is gentle, yearning, passionate, and she can do nothing but surrender to the warmth that courses through her as their mouths stay glued.

When they finally break apart, they are both breathless. Their eyes are closed and their foreheads touching. Their lips tingling and the taste of the kiss lingering on their mouths.

"So what are we going to do now?" Caroline asks at last.

"Now, I have to get to work" he chuckles, reluctantly pulling away from her.

"It's Saturday" she frowns.

"And by work I mean family brunch" he sighs, standing up and pulling his jacket on.

"Ugh" she groans "good luck."

"I'll definitely need it." he shakes his head.

She stands up, cupping his cheek like he's done a moment ago "Don't let him rile you up, Nik, you're better than him"

She rarely ever uses "Nik" when addressing him, preferring Klaus with all its hard syllables. She once said that it sounds more like him. But when wanting to appeal to his artistic, soft side she always used "Nik", whispering it delicately like it would break on her tongue if she says it any harsher.

"It's hard not to be effected by him. You know how he gets." Klaus miserably confesses.

"I know," she nods "just try. For me."

"OK" he nods.

With a last kiss on her forehead he leaves.

Two minutes later he's barging right in.

"I'm taking you out tonight" he says.

"Uh-OK"

"Be ready at eight. Wear something comfortable. I'll pick you up" he winks before disappearing through the door. 

* * *

 

At eight sharp, a knock resounds on her door. Caroline does not know why she is still nervous. Perhaps it's her nature on first dates, no matter how ridiculous the prospect is when it's Klaus. Or maybe it is the control freak within her, unable to swallow surprises or to sit back and enjoy them. Does he have any idea how long it took her to get ready? She kept rummaging through her closet for something comfortable but that would make her look smoking hot. By the time she chose the red, simple sundress and flats she is wearing, she was one step short from tearing her hair out.

But of all the possibilities that went through her mind, she is not prepared for what Klaus has in mind.

She opens the door to see him clad in a white Henley and dark jeans. Holding a box of pizza in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other.

"I thought beer would not be appropriate for a first date" he says with a smirk.

"Umm what's going on?" she asks, stepping aside for him so that he can enter.

"What going on, Caroline, is that we will be having pizza, drinking wine and watching a very bad movie of your choice" he explains, grinning at her.

"We are?" she frowns at him.

"Yes" he shrugs "We always have movie night on Saturday, why break tradition now?"

Caroline is speechless as she watches him pouring the wine into two glasses, he maneuvers his way through her kitchen like it's his own, knowing exactly where she keeps everything.

She still hasn't snapped out of her reverie when he hands her the glass of wine.

"Caroline?" he questions.

"Yes?" she shakes her head.

"what is it?" he asks, stepping closer to her as he tucks a loose strand behind her ear, his touch lingering a bit too much.

"Nothing. I just expected something different" she shrugs.

He smiles softly at her "I kept thinking of all the ways I could make this unforgettable for you, all the cheesy lines and moves I can pick from your favorite romantic comedies, all the ways you would be swept off your feet. I found a million but wanted to do none. Instead, I wanted to do something that was us. Something that we both loved doing together. I wouldn't lie if I said that my favorite day of the week is Saturday, because I get to sit with you on this couch and watch a movie that one of us would love and the other would hate. This tradition that you've set for us is what brought us here. I will use all my other ways later. There will come a time when I shower you with gifts, when I show you all the drawings I have of you, when I take you dancing in a romantic restaurant, when I take you away for a weekend to a secluded cabin, but now, tonight, I'd love nothing more than to sit with you on this couch, eating pizza, watching a chick flick, and holding you in my arms for as long as you would allow me."

By the end of his speech, Caroline has tears in her eyes and a bright smile across her face "Has anyone ever told you how smooth you are, Niklaus Mikaelson?"

"Yes, on several occasions" he winks.

She rolls her eyes with a light shake of her head. 

* * *

 

Half way through the movie, they end-up wrapped up in each other's arms. Caroline is half laying on him and he is all too willing to hold her closer to him as he watches the screen displaying a red-head trying to control her insufferable urge to shop all time, all day. Or pretending that he is. His eyes are staring blankly at the screen, intent only on the feeling of Caroline's body pressed against his. Until he gives up and watches her watching the movie instead.

For a few minutes, he just watches her expressions, her small smiles, the content look in her eyes, and all he can think of is how he wants to spend every day of his life suffering through a chick flick if it means having her half draped over him.

She turns towards him abruptly, having sensed his gaze on her.

"What?" she asks with a small smile.

"Nothing" he shakes his head lightly with a smile of his own "You're just so beautiful"

She scoffs, rolling her eyes as she turns back towards the screen, intent on dismissing his comment that causes her to blush yet again.

He cups her face, turning her head back towards him "I mean it" he whispers.

Her smile gradually fades at the shift of his features. He's lost all flirtatious manner, replaced by a yearning look racing over her features until it settles on her mouth. Her own gaze drops to his mouth, wanting nothing more than to feel it against hers again.

"Kiss me" she breaths.

A second later, his mouth is crushing hers. It's unlike the kiss they shared in her bedroom earlier in the morning. This one is demanding, exhilarating. He is no longer holding back, allowing his tongue to trace her bottom lip, demanding entrance. She complies, as eager as he to have him closer. Her hand fists in his shirt, wanting more than what he is offering. His hand is in her hair, keeping her close.

They kiss for longer than either of them cares to count, clinging to each other like their lives depends on it. And when they finally emerge for breath, lust is lacing their eyes.

"Caroline" Klaus shakily breathes, looking into her eyes as they burn into his.

"Take me to bed, Klaus" she whispers.

He doesn't need to be told twice. Somehow, he manages to rise to his feet with her in his arms. He practically jogs to the bedroom as she giggles in his arms. Tossing her onto the bed, he climbs over her, bringing their clothed bodies flush against each other. His mouth demands hers again, bruising her perfect lips with his rough kisses. Her response is immediate to his every move, her tongue collides with his, her hips bucking against his when he grinds his hardness against her core, and her hands bury in his hair, tousling the combed curls.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this" he growls when they break apart "Whenever I was with another woman Caroline, I wished that she was you".

"Klaus" she breathes, bringing his lips back to hers.

He kisses her briefly before trailing small kisses over her jaw, sliding down to the smooth column of her neck. He lingers there, his teeth nipping at her flesh only to soothe it with his tongue.

"I've always imagined how passionate and warm you'd be when I make love to you, Caroline" he says between kisses "but you'd be fierce and controlling when you let go of all your reservations"

She shivers, moaning when he gives a languid lick to her throat.

"Have you ever imagined how I would be with you, Caroline?" he asks huskily against her skin.

"Yes, I've imagined it a million time" she breathes, turning a shade redder. She does not know how he manages to bring out this part of her, the one that is willing to experience all the pleasure he has to offer her.

"Is that so?" he pauses his ministrations, facing her again as his hands trace along her thighs. His tone is strained, the arousal in his eyes turning into carnal need at her words "What am I like in your fantasies Caroline?"

"You're controlling, animalistic," she begins seductively, her hands trailing down his back to slide under the hem of his shirt "powerful, intent on pleasuring me, passionate, cocky, and most importantly you look at me the way you are looking at me now".

"And how am I looking at you, Caroline?" he smirks, his grip on her thighs turning into a bruising one.

"Like I'm the only one who can satiate your hunger".

His lips come crashing down on hers again. This time it's messy, their tongues and teeth collide, their mouths slam against each other. Their clothing is an unwanted barrier, and she tugs his shirt off of him, only willing to let go of his lips so she can slip it off. Her hands urgently run across his skin, running her nimble fingers along his chest, down to his stomach and back up, enjoying the ripple of his muscles underneath her touch. His hands trail along her sides, stopping only to slip the straps of her dress down her arms. He follows the trail of his fingers, parting with her lips only to trail his mouth over every sliver of skin that reveals itself to him. He kisses her shoulders, delighted to find that her bra is a strapless, black one. Her skin is smooth wherever he touches her, her taste intensifying his need for her. He kisses the tops of her breasts, trails down to her stomach, down to her hip bone, along her thighs, her calves, before slipping the dress off completely.

His return journey is as excruciating as the small kisses he leaves along her shivering skin. His lips burning her skin wherever they fall. And her lips are tingling with anticipation when he finally returns to them. They kiss deeply, enjoying the languid caresses of each other's hands on their half-naked bodies. Her back arcs, bringing her chest flush against his. Wanting to feel the bare, soft breasts against him without the unwanted barrier of her thin bra, he reaches behind her and expertly unclasps her bra, freeing her breasts from their prison when he tosses the garment to the side. It lands besides her discarded dress. His hands painfully stay on her waist refusing to touch her aching breasts. Until he breaks apart from their kiss, tracing a line from her mouth to her left breast where he pauses.

"Klaus" she whines, shooting him a glare.

He looks up at her with a devious smirk. She sees, before she feels, his tongue darting out to taste her nipple. She watches him circling the bud expertly, lavishing it with much needed attention before the pink flesh disappears into his mouth. She throws her head back, the feeling of him sucking on her doubled with the sight of his mouth on her making her clit throb and causing heat to gush from between her legs.

"Yes" she moans burying her hand in his hair. He doubles his efforts at her reaction, tugging at the little peak before kissing his way to her right breast.

By the time he is satisfied with her breasts and kissing down her stomach, she is sure that she is wetter more than she has ever been, desperate for any kind of release. He rids her of her lacy thong, chuckling deviously at how wet it is. He wastes no time running a hand between her folds.  

"Fuck, you're so wet, Caroline" he groans.

"Touch me, Klaus" she pleads, too desperate for friction to care that she's begging.

Without a warning, he thrusts two fingers into her. She cries out, her hips bucking against his. He hovers over her, his free hand braced beside her head as his fingers work her into ecstasy, and watches her expression, burning every moan, every sigh and every flutter of her eyes into his mind. His thumb finds her bundle of nerves, flicking it expertly, evoking another scream from her mouth before her arms wrap around his neck and brings him down for a kiss. She kisses him fiercely, her moans and sighs muffled against his mouth, until her breaths become too shallow, her pleasure becomes too intense for her to focus on anything else and she gasps away from the kiss. He watches as she topples over the edge, her head thrown back, her eyes shut tight, her body quaking uncontrollably and her mouth opened in a silent scream.

He doesn't stop his ministrations until her orgasm subsides. She lets out a whimper when he withdraws his fingers, her eyes widening when he sucks his fingers into his mouth, cleaning her juices off of the,

"Hmm" he moans "You taste absolutely delicious, sweetheart".

To hide her blush, she rises to kiss him roughly, her hands going to his belt, hurriedly unbuckling it. She impatiently rips the belt from the pants' loops, working on unbuttoning his jeans and undoing the zipper.

"Someone is impatient" he teases with a smirk that hasn't left his lips since they stepped into the bedroom.

"I've waited long enough" she breathlessly replies, succeeding at her task.

She grabs hold of his jeans and waist band of his boxers, pulling them down together to free his manhood. He helps her, kicking them both off the rest of the way.

"Oh" she mouths, her eyes widening as she shamelessly stares at his long, thick erection.

Noticing where her attention has diverted to, his smirk turns into a wolfish grin and slowly he lowers his tip to graze against her swollen clit, earning him a low moan.

"Shut up" she mutters once noting his cocky grin.

She pulls him in for another kiss, his mouth molds with hers beautifully and soon, they find back their rhythm. His hands caress every inch of skin they could reach, setting her nerves on fire, causing her insides to clench with desire.

"I need you, Caroline" he whispers between their fervent kisses.

"I want you, Niklaus" she tells him.

They break apart, their eyes lock while his hand intertwines with hers. He slides his slender fingers between her nimble ones, and pin their hands on the pillow, besides her head. Without breaking eyes contact, she turns her head and places a gentle kiss to his forearm. He leans in to capture her lips in a gentle, languid kiss, contradicting with his earlier touch, as he slowly lowers himself into her. They both moan at the feeling of being joined together as one, and neither of them is in a hurry to move things along, taking a minute to adjust.

"You feel so good, Caroline" he whispers in her ear.

Her name is a symphony falling from his lips in this particular moment. His tongue stroking the syllables, imitating the movement of his hand on her thigh, of his fingers running circles over the palm of her hand.

She responds by wrapping her legs around his hips, bringing him deeper into him. And he is so painfully close. His breath fans over her face, every inch of his bare skin pressing against her own, his nose touches her, and all she wants is to freeze this moment, live in it forever.

He begins a slow pace, as determined as her to drag this on. She feels so good surrounding him, a warm embrace he's been looking for longer than he cares to count. Her body fits perfectly with his.

They move together, chasing their pleasure and relishing in each other's sighs. Soon they are lost in each other's sweet embrace. The whole world fades, and nothing matters anymore but them, their kisses, their movements, their moans.

And when she shatters beneath him, he is right there with her. Their bodies shake with euphoria they have never known before, their mouths chanting each other's name in a prayer. And when into each other they collapse, nothing is left but a feeling of satisfaction, and an overwhelming burn in their chests. 

* * *

 

Klaus wakes up to find his beautiful Caroline snuggled into him. Her head is resting on his shoulder, buried in the crook of his neck, her leg entangled with his, and her arm thrown over his torso, holding his body affectionately closer to him.

He cannot help the grin that plasters itself across his face when she stirs. It only widens when she hums contently, and brings herself even closer to him so that her glorious breast is pressed against his side.

"Good morning" she murmurs, planting a kiss on his shoulder and propping her chin on his chest to look into his eyes. He runs the back of his hand over her cheek, unable to stop touching her.

"I'm in love with you, too" he says simply.

The smile she gives him is brighter than the sun.

"Good. Because I'm planning to wake up like this for the rest of eternity"  


End file.
